I think I love you
by true fangirl
Summary: "He's the one for you, Beca, I know it." Chloe told her before the party. Beca had agreed to meet Jesse, a guy who was 'made for her' (STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY, I HOPE.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): So, I randomly thought of this title, and wanted to write a story with it, and I wanted to write about something I've never before, so, this was the result, hope you like it :)**

_"R U coming to the party?"  
_  
I kept staring at the message Audrey had sent me a few minutes ago. I was obviously going to go, because I'm Beca Mitchell. I've never missed any of those parties The Treblemakers threw every year. It was my last year in highschool, and Chloe told me about a new guy who had just join The Treblemakers, a 'hot' guy. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, still not knowing what I was going to wear. Chloe told me the new guy was totally like me, so I wanted to make sure I'll make a good first impression. I finally decided to wear my brand new black dress and really tall high heels. Anyways, I put my Toms on my handbag just in case.

_"Beca."_

Another message from Audrey. Ugh, she never got tired. She insisted until she got what she wanted. I finally ended up answering that I'm going and turned my phone off, so she didn't bother me while I was on my way. The drive to there wasn't very long, but it flew by because I was listening to David Guetta's new album, my favorite all-time album. When I finally got there, Bumper's house was crowded as usual.

"Hey." he greeted me.

"Hey Bumper, what's up?" I asked him casually.

"Um, actually, Chloe told me she _needed _to talk to you, so I'd better hurry."

"Where is she?" I asked confused, but I got no answer, Bumper was already drinking beer and flirting with some random girl who's face I've never seen before.

Bumper's house was really huge, so I had to open quite an amount of doors before finding Chloe. She was in one of the many guest's bedroom, making out with a junior guy.

"Oh, Beca!" she exclamed when she saw me. They guy who I don't remember his name took a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned the red lipstick from her face.

"I... I'm sorry." I mumbled "I didn't mean to interrupt yo-" it was quite an embarassing and awkward moment, but luckily Chloe interrupted me.

"There's no problem!" she grinned widely "But, there's someone I want you to meet" she said as we walked out of the room, leaving the guy alone.

When we got out, the house was filled with a bunch of people who hadn't arrived when I did. It was amazing how Bump could tolerate that mess, that smell, that everything... even though I liked those parties, they were... kind of gross. Chloe grabbed my hand and guided me to another room, which door I thought I opened before in my attempt to find Chloe.

"Well, here's the guy I wanted you to meet." she said, opening the door, revealing a guy sitting on the bed alone, playing with his fingers. "His name is Jesse Swanson, and he's new here... although he's a senior."

"I am planning to do university here." he speaked. He looked tired of being there, alone and bored.

"Oh that's great, I was planning to do that too." I said, trying to look friendly. He was supposed to be my new 'date'... right? I tried to cut the tension there, because the whole situation was being a bit awkward.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here alone..." Chloe said while she was walking towards the door "... um, have fun, I guess?" and she left. Like that. Suddenly.

We talked for half an hour and I found out I had a lot of things in common with him. He was really sweet, polite but he wasn't a 'nerd'. He also made some jokes, and his was really charming, maybe Chloe was right, maybe I've found the one...

All of a sudden, he kissed me. It was a long and soft kiss but made me feel a lot of things. I really enjoyed, and when we parted I knew he was it. He was for me. Jesse Swanson. Without thinking it twice, I kissed him again. It's strange, how you can meet someone for a very little time, but feel like you've met him your whole life. Jesse had that effect on me.

"Beca, I... I don't wanna rush things." he pulled away. "If we start dating or whatever, I want to make sure you really want to."

"I want to." words came out of my mouth quickly, too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Told you, I'm the best." Chloe bragged after I'd told her the whole story about Jesse and I. I'd told her every single detail, so she wouldn't whine then. She concluded that she was the best, and that she needed to be Cupid.

"Well, kind of." I smiled "Really? Making out with a junior?" I giggled as she playfully rolled her eyes and insisted he was hot.

"Whatever" I smiled as I picked up the TV remote controller to watch the America's Next Top Model marathon.

"Anamaria, let's see your best shot." I heard Tyra Bank's voice over my phone's buzzing sound. Chloe picked it up from the small wood table next to her before I was able to move.

"It's Jesse!" she squealed in excitement. "What are you doing to day?" she read the message as I hoped that my dad didn't hear anything. I put a handful of popcorn in my mouth before taking my phone away from Chloe's hands and answering my... boyfriend?

*_ANTM marathon w/ Chloe, wbu?_* I tapped the letters in the keyboard as fast as I could, so I wouldn't miss anything on the TV. The judges were already debating wether to eliminate Anamaria or Lindsey when Jesse texted me back.

*_Nothing. What about you girls coming round my flat? I am with my friend Adam, maybe he an Chloe can make a couple... (;*_

"Chloe." I tapped her shoulder. No response, she was too concentrated in Tyra Banks talking about Anamaria's alimental disorders "Chloe!" I practially screamed.

"What?" she yelled back. I laughed at the popcorn the fell out from her mouth and then told her about the plans.

"Sounds good to me." she smiled, and I dressed into a dress before leaving. "Hey, that's not fair!" she said when she saw me in my blue dress "I didn't have the chance to change my clothes."

"Grab one of my dresses." I let her while I applied some mascara to my empty eyelashes. It was already 2PM and I was exausted for the party the previous day. Chloe had come to my house, and we stayed awake until the sunset. Then slept until 1:30PM, time the marathon started.

"I an ready." she got out of my bedroom wearing a golden mini skirt and a black shirt. "How do I look?" she turned around and I nodded my head yes while I finished applying the make-up to my pale face.

At 2:15PM, we were already on out way to Jesse's flat, and butterflies were alreay dancing in my stomach. Chloe turned on the radio and Blurred Lines started to play. She put it on the highest volume, as I struggled to not get deaf.

"Come on, it's a great song!" she yelled so I was able to hear him over the high song.

"Mmhmm" I nodded as we pulled into a parking lot next to Jesse's huge flat.


End file.
